machinimafandomcom-20200214-history
Master Chief: Reload
Master chief: Reload is a machinima created by GuirtarmsterX7. This machinima is a sequel to Master Chief: Graffiti Cleanup Crew. Plot It shows what happened in Master Chief: Graffiti Cleanup Crew and where it left off (Squeegie and Dick eater about to fight). Squeegie punches Dick to the ground and shoots a graffiti member then another guy shoots him in the leg but he shoots him back. The Graffiti Leader asks Squeegie what is he doing and he says that his name is gertrude and Dick says that if he was Getrude that would be his biggest secret he tells him to shut up because he went rogue to save him. The Graffiti Leader says to Squeegie that he wouldn't dare hurt him and Squeegie throws a knife at him almost hitting him and the Graffiti Leader runs. Squeegie tells Dick that he is gonna win the battle so he teaches him how to kill then he asks Gertrude if he has a phone. Meanwhile in Master Chief's apartment, he is on the phone with ali babba who is asking for gas money then he gets mad and starts yelling at Master Chief and he says he's got anothe call. On the phone, Dick jokingly tells Master Chief that he'll take a large pepperoni and tells master chief that he is alive then Master Chief says that it is great that he is alive and he tells Arbiter he can't move in because Dick is not dead which gets him mad and drops his box full of stuff.Dick asks Master Chief if he remembers his secret weapon that can halp stop the army of graffiti syndicates then Master Chief finds the secret weapon and asks where did he get this and Dick says he built it and it'll make point 5 past lightspeed and it'll make the kessle run in less then 12 parsecs.Then Master chief says that he hates it and he says that his blood,sweat and semen went in the ship (that what holds the barrings in place) then Master Chief asks where is the semen portion and Dick says that it's everywhere and Master chief leaves the ship. Master Chief tells Dick Eater that no force of nature could get him back in that thing then he gets a call on the other line, it's the Grafiiti Leader starts laughin and tell's Master Chief to just try and find him now and he says that he sent him a video and its not hard to see that he is in the southside of the Vahalla base then the Graffiti Leader gets nervous and hang up. Meanwhile, Gertrude teaches Dick how to kill by teaching him sumo which he find gay then Gertrude says what's gay about two big oily men rubbing against each other in there underwear and he tells Dick to slap his chest.Dick refused but he had no choice so he did, then Gertrude tells him to call him a bitch which he also refuses and then Gertrude says that is he(Dick) going to be a soldier or is he going to be a pussy and tells him slap his chest and call him a bitch. Elsewhere, Master Chief goes to the weapon room to gets wome weapons, he picks up a laser sword and the shotgun and from out of nowhere, a nerd tells him he's such a noob for using those weapons and he shoots him for being annoying. Not far from where Master Chief location, one of the three soldiers asks one of the guys if they saw Iron Man and one of them said it sucked then the other guy is telling him that the movie was great and the two start arguing until Master Chief shoots all three of them to the ground. Meannwhile, Gertrude suceeded on teaching Dick sumo and tests him using a sniper rifle.Dick is shaking because Gertrude is on top of his head which he tells him to stop then Dick shoots that one shot out of the sniper, elsewhere, and ODST is outside saying it's quite good to be an ODST and not be in the act of dying and the bullet of the sniper rifle passes through him missing and he says that could have turned most displeasurely and suddenly a Warthog crashes him and he flies off, there was a bullet shot in the window and the driver's head hits the wheel causing the horn to honk continuesly. Dick asks whatdid this have to do with sumo and Gertrude says that it was just fun for him then he leaves and says theymight see each other again then Dick says he dropped his penis and he says that it matters not and to go help his friend which Dick agrees on him bieng defenseless. Elsewhere, one graffiti soldier id trying to shoot Master CHief but he is ammune to the shots and he punches him down from behind then another guy tries to him and he misses and gets beat up to death by Master Chief. Dick is finally free outside but wonders what he forgot then a scottish man star taunting him and remembers he left his pants and says fucking sumo. After the credits, someone talks about this it what happens when you smoke marijuana then he jokingly says marijuana saves lives